


Listen Motherfucker, you jump I jump

by Jaemins_smile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Insecurity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadstuck, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Tav hates himself, Underage Drinking, Vriska is Tav's ex, Vriska is a bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: He took one more deep breath, he shut his eyes tight and stepped off, that was the end.Or so he thought; he expected to hit the ground by now except he hadn't fallen; at the last second someone had grabbed his wrist.





	Listen Motherfucker, you jump I jump

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. 
> 
> Welcome to my first fic in the fandom. It is going to be one long ride ahead, I have got a lot in store for poor Tavros and Gamzee.

Tavros Nitram had always bee a sort of out cast in school ever since middle School when it was found out that his older brother was Rufioh. 

Rufioh was a problem child, he was good I school but he didn't get along with the other students, he was constantly getting into fights and causing trouble. He only ever got along with a few of the other students, Horuss Zahhak, and Damara Megido. 

Tavros would always get questioned about why his brother was such a problem child and why he couldn't get along with everyone else. Most kids were polite about it and didn't pry when he told them he didn't want to talk about it, Vriska Serket on the other hand was a different story. 

She would pry, and pry, and pry some more until she gave up and started calling Tav names and saying he was a wimp for not telling. He didn't understand why he was a wimp for it though. 

Middle school quickly turned to high school and Tavros and Vriska ended up dating freshman year. Of course her constant name calling and harassment didn't stop, it got worse though, she would attack him where it hurt, she would bring him down and shove his insecurities in his face and make him feel worse about himself than he already did. 

By sophomore year he finally got up the courage t break up with me her. That day she freaked out, she started yelling and hitting him, calling him foul names and saying he was a little whore forr dumping her. Thank God Dave and Karkat found them before it could have gotten any worse. 

The principal had to call their parents to the school to g get them. Their parents ended up getting into a fight as well, Vriska's mom ended up slapping Tavros' dad, if Rufioh hadn't been there to hold him back he probably would have hit her back. 

Ever since that day life had been a living hell for Tavros, Vriska made up rumors about him and told everyone that he was a bad news, told them he was abusive and she ad to break up with him. She would constantly harass him, saying mean things about hi and his family, hitting him, talking shit about his friends, saying racial slurs. 

He didn't hate Vriska, he still cared about her and wished she would just stop already.

\- 

It seemed the world was against Tavros at this point. Him and Vriska were assigned each other for the project in class. It was a quick test like thing so it wouldn't takelong, but he knew it would be torture. 

"No, Vriska; that's not how you do it. You need to change th-" Tavros started, trying to help Vriska with the project. 

She smacked his hand away and gave him a nasty glare, "What do you know!? I'm doing it just fine! You're a stupid jerk, leave me alone! Do me a favor and go kill yourself." Vriska said turning away to keep doing the project. 

Tav stared at her for a second and then said, " fine, if that's what you want." He grabbed his bag and left. 

His words took a second to register in her head, "Wait Tavros! I didn't mean it! Come back!" But she was to late, he was already gone.

-

Tavros had been contemplating suicide for awhile now but Vriska telling him to was what made him make his final decision.

He decided that the abandoned bridge at the outskirts of town would be a good place to do it; the water had long dried up down there, no one would find him there.

He stepped onto the side of the bridge, looking down at the dried up bottom. It was full of dead leaves and weeds, kinda sad if he was being honest. 

He took deep breath, swiping the hair out of his eyes. He took a moment to ask himself if he really wanted to do this, he knew he did he was just scared to actually be there doing it.

He took one more deep breath, he shut his eyes tight and stepped off, that was the end.

Or so he thought; he expected to hit the ground by now except he hadn't fallen; at the last second someone had grabbed his wrist. 

He opened his eyes to be met with the face of a boy that appeared to be his age, "what are you doing?" Tav asked still looking at the boy.

"Saving your life, what do ya think I'm doing?" He answered. 

"I kinda didn't want to to be so could ya let go."

"Listen up motherfucker, if you jump I jump. Now what do ya say I pull you up here where it's safe?" He asked with a smile. 

Tav looked at him confused. He just said he would jump if Tav jumped. He didn't even know Tav but he was willing to jump after a stranger? That made Tav curious, maybe this guy was different, "Yeah ok."

The man hoisted Tav up, "that must've hurt your arm dangling there like that, you ok?" He asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Why would you do that?" Tav asked sitting against the side.

"Why wouldn't I? I've been in this same kinda place and I know that you would've ended up regretting it; I hope you know whatever's going on is just a passing thing not a permanent one, so don't go getting rid of your life like that, there's more to life than you think little guy." The boy said. He sat next to Tav and patted his shoulder. 

"I'm Gamzee by the way." 

"Tavros." 

Gamzee's words rang in his head and he was right, he did regret doing cause there is no to life than what he has now and Vriska is just a passing thing, she wasn't permanent. 

The sat in silence for a while it was both awkward and comfortable. After awhile they heard footsteps, lots of them. 

Gamzee looked over and was met with the sight of three teenagers and a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. 

"Tavros Nitram!" The woman called. 

Gamzee felt Tav jump at the mention of his name, the look of shock spread over his face. "Oh no, why her." He mumbled. 

"Tavros dear, what are you doing here, are you alright?" The tallest of the teenagers asked. She crouched in front of Tav, taking his hands in hers. 

"I'm fine, Kan. I'm alright, don't worry." He said smiling at her. 

"Gamzee Fucking Makara!" Karkat scream. 

"Ooh, hey Karbro! What's up?" He asked, waving. 

"I've been trying to get in contact with you for fucking ever, I needed your help finding Tav, but it looks like you were already with him." Karkat said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Enough chitchat children. Tavros, your father is worried sick about you, you were soupposed to be back an hour ago. Let's get you home." The woman said gesturing back the way she came.

"Thanks Ms.Serket." he said standing up with the help of Kanaya. 

"Oh. Thanks for what you did Gamzee, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I sure hope so. I'll see you around motherfucker." Gamzee said giving him a goofy smile. 

Tav smiled at him and waved before he let himself get dragged away by Ms Serket. 

"Tavros, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I would never mean that, please forgive me Tavros- " Vriska started to say, she had tears in her eyes. Tavros stopped her though. 

"Vriska, please just, be quiet, ok? I've had enough of your nonsense today, just leave me alone ok?" Tav said avoiding looking at her face. 

"Tavros, do you want me to call your dad t get you or do you want me to drive you?" Ms Serket asked.

"Will you call my dad please?"

In less than fifteen minutes his dad and Rufioh arrived, they both looked frantic and scared but relived to see Tavros.

"Tavros, where have you been? You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever disappear like that again." Mr Nitram said wrapping Tavros in his arms. 

"You had me so worried little guy, what were you thinking?" Rufioh said hugging Tav once his dad let go.

"Thank you for finding him, Spinneret." Mr Nitram said.

"Yeah, yeah, no biggie. "She replied waving him off. 

-

"What were you doing out there Tavros? You were soupposed to come straight home after studying with Vriska." His dad asked.

"Sorry, I forgot." Tavros said half-heartedly. 

"That still doesn't answer my question; what were you doing?" He asked again, this time looking back at Tavros. 

"Dad, watch the road." Rufioh said. 

"I just wanted some alone time. "

"Next time let me know that, ok? I was so worried about you, Tav. You can't just go wondering like that, who knows what could have happened to you." His dad said as he parked the car. 

"I know dad, I won't do it again. "

"Just let me know when you want alone time, ok?"

"I will, dad." Tavros said as he closed his bedroom door. 

He threw himself on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He was so confused with everything, he thought he wanted to die but once he went to do it he didn't want to anymore, what does that mean? Did he or didn't he? 

And Gamzee's words kept ringing in his head ,"I hope you know whatever's going on is just a passing thing not a permanent one" he was right of course but when would it pass? When would his life be ok again? Was it a passing thing, or was it permanent? He didn't know if he wanted to find out. 

He wished he couldhave talked to Gamzee more, he seemed like a good guy, he seemed different from everyone else, that intrigued Tavros.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating iregularly since it is ongoing and I have got quite the busy life. 
> 
> Comments and feedback is welcomed and highly appreciated so I strongly encourage you to let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> If you have suggestions let me know them and I will take the into consideration and try to write them in.


End file.
